Slips and Regrets
by rachael-cullen222
Summary: bella has finally convinced edward to change her, after a huge cullen party of course! but what about after bella has changed... what if she didnt have the 'super self-control? possible LEMON later! read & review- xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Slips & Regrets**

Set after new moon. Hope you like! Oh and hi to my crazy girl-friends; Tiarne, Madi and Sarah! And hi to my weird lil sis Amelia xoxo!

BPOV-  
I only have to survive one more day of high-school and then Carlisle will do what he gave his word on, and change me. I still haven't been able to sway Edward to do it him-self, I had even tried reasoning with him but all that happened in the end was him choosing me out a new sports car, but also agreeing to stay away while I burn. I know it will kill him to watch me wither in agony for three days, but it will be worth it in the end, when I can be with him for all of eternity.

I have to admit, I'm starting to freak out. I have never been any good with pain without complaining about it...ALOT. And it really doesn't help that it's going to be for THREE DAYS straight.

*the next day*

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...  
argh, great my alarm that means it's time to get up for school, oh well on the bright side I will be seeing Edward in just under an hour and all my 'end of year' exams are done. I slowly pulled my blanket back and as soon as I did, a gust of freezing cold wind ran over my skin, instantly making my skin break out in goose bumps, great.

I dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a black 'V' cut top with splashes of white on it, and a designer hoddie that Alice had gotten me, as well as my favourite shoes in the whole wide world... my black and white all star converses. I ran down stairs and checked the kitchen clock, shit 8:05. I have five minutes until Edward is getting here take me to school. I sprinted to the cupboard and pulled out a granola bar and quickly chewed it down, followed by a glass of orange juice. I checked the clock again 8:11, oh god I hate being late when I have to meet up with Edward, but he never complains. He is so understanding and caring and loving, I will never understand him for choosing me, but I love him with all of my heart.

I ran over to my book bag that was lying in the corner and swung it up over my shoulder and headed for the door. I pulled it open and stepped out in to the freezing cold morning. I shut the door behind me, locking the dead-bolt and turned around to see a familiar shinny, silver Volvo parked in my drive way. I smiled at the gorgeous god like man, leaning against the passengers door, as soon as our eyes met he smiled his perfect crocked smile and with that me moved so fast I didn't even see him.

The next thing I know, he pulled me in to the safe cage of his arms and crushed me lightly to his chest. I leaned back to look up at his beautiful face, and he bent his head down to mine to press his cold lips to mine. And in that moment I forgot everything; where we were, where we were supposed to be and the most important fact of all...Edward was a vampire.

I opened my mouth slightly and my tongue swept out of my mouth and along his bottom lip, silently requesting access. He willingly opened his mouth and I slid my tongue inside. He tasted so sweet, and it was the best taste in the world. I heard a low rumble deep in his chest, I think reality must of just dawned on him, because he sighed, his fragrant breath washing my face and making me dizzy. And with that, he pulled away slowly and released me from his iron grip, he took a step back from me and held out his hand, I took it willingly as he towed me to his car.

He opened the door for me and I slid inside. It was nice and warm in here. Less than a second passed and he was sitting next to me putting his seat belt on. He put his car in to reverse and backed out of my old driveway and started speeding towards the school. I was finally getting used to the Cullen way of driving, but i always felt a little uneasy while travelling at 125miles and hour especially when it was Edward- he would always look at me and hold my hand on the seat.

We were almost at school when Edward finally spoke for the first time today, he looked over at me with an almost upset expression in his eyes and said;  
"love, are you sure you want to do this tonight?"  
i turned to look at him, and said "Edward I have made my choice and now i want to start living my life with you as soon as possible" i paused for a second "by the way good morning to you too".  
At this he chuckled before continuing, he quickly looked at the road then back at me "I know Bella, it's just i feel so horrible knowing what you're going to be going through, and I won't even be there to help while you're..." he trailed off.

By now we were at school and I would soon have to leave him for classes, so I stared him in the eyes and spoke with much finalization in my voice as possible "Edward this is my choice, and I think it's better now than in a few weeks time," he looked like he was about to protest so I talked louder and faster to get my point across "besides Edward, even if you were there what are you going to do to help me?"

As I stared into his eyes I saw my victory and my cue to leave, so I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, "I love you, have a good last day and I will see you a lunch" I kissed him on the cheek and opened the car door and got out.

Just as I was getting out I faintly heard the bell for first session ring, so I shut the car door and hurried off to my first class: English. My class with Alice.

I sprinted down the long corridor to my English home room, I stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath, - I was late and no doubt going to get told off in front of the whole class. Great.

I released my breath, opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone was staring at me and as usual, my blush started creeping up my neck and on to my cheeks. The teacher stopped talking to glared at me.

"Hurry up and take your seat NOW, Miss Swan or I will keep you in after class to do lines". Mr. Smith said to me in his best, 'if I could, I would kill you' voice.  
I mumbled a quiet "yes sir" and took my seat next to Alice and a girl whose name I didn't know.

As the lesson continued, I day-dreamed about Edward and what it would be like living with him. It was ten minutes until class ended when Alice, who had been silent this whole lesson piped up. She turned to me and said;  
"Bella, we are having a graduation party for you, me and Edward, at our house tonight and everyone is coming. So you have to come. And if you don't, I will go to your house, dress you up as Bella Barbie, and drag you back with me."

I was shocked to say the least. I could feel all the blood draining from my face, as I stared wide- eyed at the grinning Alice. For someone so small, she could be SO evil. She knows about my hatred of parties and she still went and organised one!

"Alice," I said already starting to hyperventilate "please no, you know...I can't...why" was all I managed before my chattering teeth bit my tongue, drawing blood.

I could tell that she had smelt my flowing blood and had stopped breathing. She sat motionless, staring at me with hungry eyes. While I stared at her with fear, shocked and pleading eyes.

She slowly got to her feet, and walked out of the classroom, totally ignoring Mr. Smith's calls for her to "sit back down this instant", and walked down the hall.

I instantly felt terrible, which was in a sad way, better then the horror of thinking about the forced party I would be going to tonight. I wondered if I got drunk enough if I would remember the party or not. I must remember to ask Edward.

I looked out the window just in time to see Alice sitting at our usual lunch table. She noticed me and smiled, to assure me that everything was fine. I smiled back with apology written all over my face. I looked back to the clock and it was time for second period break. Great, now I can sit and talk with the Cullen family and waste my second last human high school break.

I tuned back in to what the teacher was saying just in time for him to say, "It's been a pleasure teaching all of you students, and I know you will all go on and become great things. Class dismissed." He sounded tired and board, I'm pretty sure the school made him say that or else there is no way he would have said that to our class.

I giggled as I packed up all my belongings, put them in my book bag and headed for the door. As I walked out I noticed my gorgeous boyfriend/ Greek god, waiting for me.

I smiled up at him, as he took my shoulder bag and swung it over his shoulder, and took my hand and began towing me towards the lunch room. He turned to look at me and said;

"how was class my love?"

I smiled wider as he said this, I probably looked like an idiot right now, but while I was with Edward I simply didn't care. "it was ok, did you know about the graduation party tonight?" if he did he was dead.

By now we were in the lunch room. "well," he looked uncomfortable "I sort of knew," he must have seen my expression so he talked faster. "But I was not allowed to tell you or else Alice would have burnt me!"

I stopped dead where I was, stopping Edward too. "EDWARD CULLEN, YOU KNEW!?" I shrieked.

Every head in the cafeteria was pointing in our direction; Edward tried distracting me by pulling me closer and leaning down to try to kiss me. I pulled away, and stomped over to where the rest of the Cullen's were sitting. Emmett was shaking with laughter while the others were trying to hide their smiles behind their hands.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, and then I remembered my most important question at the moment. I turned to my right to see an upset Edward looking down at his lap. I decided if I wanted and answer I would have to make things right.

I got up and sat down on Edward's lap. He looked up and smiled me favourite crocked smile, with big puppy-dog eyes, pleading for forgiveness. I smiled and immediately he knew he was forgiven because his entire body relaxed.

I giggled to my-self and started asking my questions; "Edward, can vampires get drunk?"

Emmett answered me before Edward had the chance, "no, we can't, trust me I have tried SO many times it not funny." It was such a depressed voice; I had to laugh at him. ", and why so curious, lil' sis? You weren't thinking for drinking were you?" He asked in a mock horror voice.

"Well Emmett, a) I've never tried it before and I want to try it before I'm changed and b) if it will make me forget this party then it can't be a bad idea".

All the Cullens were laughing even Rosalie, all except Alice and Edward. Alice looked like she was about to kill me, while Edward looked shocked and deep in thought at the same time.

"Edward?" I asked as soon as everyone had stopped laughing.

"hmmmm?" he answered

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to be drinking, I can't leave your side for the entire night" he said in a 'well durr' voice.

"And why is that?" I asked playing innocent.

"With your luck, you'll probably end up drinking too much, or getting taken advantage of, or-" I cut him off, by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Edward, I'm not THAT bad. Relax, if you don't want me to drink then I won't". I smiled up to him.

He smiled back and whispered in my ear, "no, that's one of my regrets from being human, never trying alcohol. You won't regret it; I'll stay with you the whole night and keep you from harm." He paused for a moment, and then smiled again "besides, I think it will be fun to watch you get drunk". I laughed with him. For the rest of break we all just joked around and talked, but all too soon it was time for class.

***

As school ended I found my-self being pulled towards the Volvo by a hyperactive Alice, and I sad looking Edward. I turned back to him and said; "why are you so sad?"

He smiled grimly at me before answering "Alice is taking you for the afternoon, she's going to be playing 'Barbie Bella' and I won't get to see you until the party."

My jaw just dropped before I squirmed out of Alice's hold on me and started to run in the opposite direction. I was free for about three seconds before I felt small, cold arms wrap around my waist and drag me back to the car. The whole time I was yelling for help, but no one would dare fight an angry pixie/ Alice.

***

For the rest of the afternoon Alice pulled and poked at me under the pretence of doing my "make-up". There is no way putting make-up on could be this painful. I sat as still as possible, to make it hurt less.

After about three hours of torture Alice finally told me i could open my eyes. My eyes snapped open, and i was amazed. As I stared at the unknown girl in the mirror, I noticed Alice was gone.

I spun around to see where she had gone, when she appeared right in front of me smiling hugely.

"Oh no, what is it?!, What have you done?!" I asked getting panicked more and more by the second. I knew something was wrong, and it involved me directly.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella." She said slowly "but it's time for you to get dressed now. I've put your cloths on the bed." And with that she left the room too fast for me to question her further.

"What ever" I mumbled to my-self, as I made my way over to her bed and saw the out-fit she had laid out for me, and I just about choked.

She had laid out a pair of black fishnets, extra shot black-mini skirt, a tight, low-cut black with red hem 'v' cut shirt and a pair of ruby red 4 inch heels. All topped off with a red choker.

"ALICE", I screamed, "get your butt up here NOW!" I think I'm going in to shock.

"What Bella?" Alice asked, appearing right in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

"There is NO WAY I'm wearing that!" I shouted at her.

"Jeez, what's wrong with it?" she asked again, playing innocent.

"Alice, I'll look like a total slut in those" I said pointing to the bed.

"no you won't" she said simply, sounding so sure of her-self.

"Yes I will Alice" I argued back, sounding like a five year old.

"You will put those cloths on RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL PUT THEM ON FOR YOU!" Alice yelled back at me. Oh no, she wasn't kidding.

"Fine Alice, I'll wear your out-fit, BUT you have to wear one too." I said

"Fine" with that she was gone again, and back in a second in an outfit the exact same as the one I was supposed to wear. "Happy?" she asked, proud of her-self for getting me to wear this.

"Not really" I replied, starting to get changed, I sighed deeply and said "This is going to be a LONG night".

***


	2. Chapter 2

_Slips & regrets- chapter 2_

_LAST TIME:_

_I sighed deeply and said "This is going to be a LONG night"._

***

(at the party)

BPOV

"hey Edward... wanna go dance?" I asked jumping up and down, as the room started to spin.

"Bella, I don't think dancing is a good thing to be doing right now" he said holding me around the waist.

"Why not?" I giggled, I don't even know how it was possible, but tonight he was looking even sexier than usual.

"umm, well let's see. Maybe because you have had almost half a bottle of vodka in the last 45 minutes." He said but he sounded fuzzy and far away.

I giggled "you sound funny Edward, oh, EDWARD I just got the world's BEST idea..." he looked at me with a grim smile on his face "lets dress up as..." he leaned in closer so he could hear me better, while I screamed; "...PIRATES!"

Edward burst out laughing, while I stood there clueless and humming the little tea-pot song. When Edward had calmed down I just stared at his hair, it looked like grass swaying in the wind- which is weird because there was no wind and his hair was not green... Oh well.

"I think it's time for the human to go to bed and the guests to go home" he said a little out of breath from laughing so much.

"NOOOO..."I whined at Edward, I looked around me and noticed that Emmet was leaning against the wall 2 meters away talking to Rosalie and Jasper. As I was staring at Emmet I noticed that he looked a lot like a gummy bear.

As soon as the thought popped into my head, Emmet's entire body transformed into a giant green, gummy bear. I looked at him and started to laugh, while Edward watched me with an amused smile on the face.

I slowly untangled my-self from Edward's hold on my waist, took one step towards Emmet, and started to fall. Immediately I felt Edward's strong arms wind around me holding me up. I giggled and climbed up onto Edwards back. He looked at me with a wary expression, but went along with it.

I leaned forward so my chin was now resting on his shoulder, I still had a goofy smile on my face but I managed to say; "take me that way sir, I wish to speak with the gummy bear".

Edward burst out laughing again but started to walk towards the gummy bear, Rosalie and Jasper. As we approached them I forgot what I was going to say, and started yelling to Edward "oh my god! Edward all my thoughts are gone!... I can't find them anywhere! Did you take them?!"

By now we were standing in front of Rosalie, Jasper, and the gummy bear. They were all looking at me weird. I have no idea why, but they were. I turned my attention back to the big green gummy bear.

"I know why your here, you can't fool me! And I'm going to tell Carlisle and Esme, and they are going to hunt you and your army down and light you all on fire, THEN they will bury you all in a big purple box in the forest, THEN I'm going to set the forest on fire and kill you all again!"

The gummy bear looked really scared, while everyone else was doubled over laughing. I smiled, _good he should be scared, the gummy bears will all die!_

Edward was laughing so hard he let go of my legs, but instead of falling to the ground I jumped down on my feet and ran towards the gummy bear screaming.

"What the-"but before the gummy bear could finish his sentence, I had latched onto his arm and started gnawing it. He screamed and started waving his arm around, with me still attached.

"Take that you evil gummy bear!" I screamed at him. By now we had started to attract a crowd, and they were all laughing at me bitting Emmet's arm.

"EDWARD!" Emmet yelled, "If you don't get your girlfriend off of me right now-" he started.

"HEYYY... you don't taste like an EVIL gummy bear!" I said as I spat out his arm. "I'm sorry, I think you are the wrong gummy bear, I'll just get my steed, and be on my way. Good day" as I was talking I climbed back up on to Edwards back.

Edward gave me a look as if to say, 'are you alright?' I looked straight back and said; "come on Eddie, we have to go and tell Carlisle and Esme we got the wrong gummy bear."

Edward looked back at the gummy bear, Rosalie and jasper and said "well, I think it's time to put bell's to bed, I think she's had enough for tonight"

"Ya think?! Dude, she was trying to EAT ME!" Emmet called out as Edward started to walk towards the stairs.

"hey eddie, where are we going?" I asked in a tired voice.

"YOU are going to go to bed, while I help Alice shut down the party." Edward stated in a tired voice.

"NOOOO.... Eddie we have to go tell Carlisle and Esme we got the wrong gummy bear!" I whined.

"Bella I think you should go to bed, besides Carlisle and Esme... are hunting right now, so we can't talk to them."

"mmmk... but I really think we should call them..." I mumbled, deep in thought. I stifled a yawn, as Edward opened his bed room door.

Everything had grown quiet down stairs, "Eddie, is the party gone?" I asked in a hurt voice. Before Eddie had a chance to answer me the entire Cullen family except Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of me.

Emmett (AN: the vodka is starting to get out of her system now) was the first to speak, "WOW, looks like someone had a BIT too much to drink" he laughed.

I got off my trusty steed Eddie, and turned to look at everyone, who was laughing at me for some reason. I don't know why, but I turned to Rosalie, and said "rose I don't think I've EVER told you how pretty you are, but you are VERY pretty!"

Everyone turned to look at Rosalie, and to my surprise she was smiling at me. Everyone else's heads were whipping back and forth between rose and me. And to my complete surprise she walked over to me and hugged me. I giggled again, earning a few strange looks; hehe, _she was married to a giant gummy bear. _

My head was really starting to spin and I forgot where I was for a minute. The last thing I remember is someone putting me on something soft, and giggling at my toes.

***  
(The next morning)

"owww my head" I complained to no one. I slowly opened my eyes; the sun shining through the window next to the bed was really starting to hurt my eyes, so I squeezed them shut. My head was throbbing and every little noise vibrated through in my ears.

"Are you alright love?" a soft, familiar velvet voice asked me. I could feel his weight on the bed next to me.

"Shhhh Edward, don't yell, I'm right here" I explained so the thumping in my head would stop.

"Sorry love, I forgot you would have a hang-over. Do you want breakfast now?" he asked.

"Shhhh Edward, just close the blinds, the sun is killing me, and could you get me something to stop the pounding in my head, please?" i asked, sleep still thick in my voice.

I felt a light breeze on my face as Edward left the room, and came back with a glass of water, panadol, and shut the blinds.

"Mmm... thank you Edward" I said, still half-asleep.

"My pleasure love" Edward replied, kissing my forehead. As Edward kissed me I realized what today was...the day I was being changed. The second realization struck, I felt a huge knot tie it-self in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward..." I started hesitant, "what time is Carlisle going to..." I trailed off not really sure how to say it, "I mean, when will Carlisle...ummm bit me?" the end of my sentence sounded like a question, but I really had no idea how to ask.

Edward chuckled at my retarded sentence, "sometime around mid morning, would be best I think, Carlisle took the day off today so he could... well bit you."

MID MORNING I only have about two hours left of being human! I don't know whether to be excited or terrified. Well given Edward is still kissing my neck and cheek, I think I'll go with...excited. when I'm a vampire he wont have to worry about breaking me, _mmm imagine all the things we could do then..._

Edward was kissing my collar bone, and starting to work his way back up my neck. He came to the top of my neck but kept placing feather light kiss all the way to behind my ear, where he started sucking and playfully nipping my skin. "I love you so much..." he whispered to me.

"I love you too" I replied, my head was starting to feel normal now, _good now I can think straight_, I thought sarcastically.

"Come one, time to get up and dressed for the day." He whispered

"Awwwww..." I whined, I was enjoying this!

Edward sat up next to me and too quickly for my eyes to catch, pulled the blankets away and left the room "EDWARD!" I yelled, "Give them back, its cold!" I heard a few chuckles from in the house, but decided a shower sounded best at the moment. _This is going to be the longest..._I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall_, ..hour and a half of my life, _I thought.

AN: this chapter was only one of my funny ones, 'cause this story is going to get...well "dramatic" I guess. Oh well, REVIEWS... the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update. Put any ideas you have into the reviews!

- xoxo Rachael-cullen222


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter of slips and regrets-

Edward sat up next to me and too quickly for my eyes to catch, pulled the blankets away and left the room "EDWARD!" I yelled, "Give them back, its cold!" I heard a few chuckles from in the house, but decided a shower sounded best at the moment. _This is going to be the longest..._I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall_, ..hour and a half of my life, _I thought.

***

(AN: the hour and a half is up and they are just about to change Bella)

I was sitting in one of the chairs next to Edward holding his hand in carlisles office as he was going over the final details of my change. He had set up a miniature hospital room in his office for me. It had all the "essentials"-clean white bed, heart rate monitor, and a bunch of other machines making various noises- in it for my change.

"Well Bella that is everything. Are you sure you still want to do this? It is...well, more painful than any death imaginable." Carlisle said in a concerned voice, wincing a little at the memory of the pain. _Wow, _I thought, _he is being blunt today, I'm just a little hung over, not retarded_ (AN: no offence intended).

I gave Edwards hand a small squeeze to reassure him I was ok, "yes I'm sure, I know this is what I want".

Edward smiled a little, giving my hand a little squeeze in return. "ok than. Bella, could you please lie down on the bed"

I did as I was told and went to the bed. I slipped off my shoes and lay down. I could feel my heart rate start to pick up as Carlisle got up from behind his desk and started to walk towards me. I looked around for Edward noticing he wasn't with me, I began to panic. _Oh god where is he?, he better get his ass back here soon, I'm starting to freak out._

Just as my panic started to peak and I was almost to the point where I was hyperventilating, I noticed Edward talking to Carlisle in a hushed voice. They were speaking to low for my mundane human ears to listen to properly, but I thought I mad out the words _'can I do it Carlisle?' _

I lay on the cold bed clueless and shaking, the only thoughts going through my mind were; _oh god this is going to really hurt, what if after I'm changed Edward doesn't like me anymore?! Then what?..._

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Edward and Carlisle approached me. As they were reaching the side of the 'hospital bed' Carlisle said, "Bella there is going to be a change of planes..."

At this my eyes widened and my stomach dropped out of my body and on to the floor beside the bed.

Edward sensed my distress and reached out his hand to hold my clammy one. He gave it a small reassuring squeeze and then spoke in a soothing tone, "don't worry love, all Carlisle said is that there was going to be a change in the plan. There is nothing to worry about"

I felt my entire body relax as Carlisle genteelly cleared his throat to claim back my attention. I looked up to him and smiled apologetically. He smiled a little in return then went back in to full business mode.

"as I was saying Bella, there will be a small change in the plan. I will not be bitting you," he paused and I frowned "Edward wants to be the one to change you." At this I looked up to meet Edwards piercing golden eyes.

"Edward..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. I was so touched that he would want to be the one to change me, even though I didn't agree to his conditions.

"are you ok with this love?" Edward asked in such a smooth voice I lost all coherent thoughts.

It took me a moment to recover, but when I did I looked straight into his smouldering eyes and said; "I love you so much Edward, thank you..." I trailed off as I wound my arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss that was sure to be full of passion.

And I was not disappointed. Edward threw him-self into the kiss. Securing his strong hands on my waist. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss further, Carlisle – long forgotten in the kiss- cleared his throat.

At once I broke the kiss, looking down and blushing. Edward pulled back reluctantly and chuckled at my flushed cheeks. _Well at least someone finds this amusing... _I thought.

I quickly straightened my shirt from where Edwards hands had been, and lay back down on the bed. Edward still had a look of amusement on his face but I think the realisation of what he was about to do had finally sunk in. As an uncertain look made it's way across his face.

Before I cold talk to him about it, Carlisle cleared his throat again, and began to speak. "Bella we are going to be giving you the morphine now and then very soon after Edward will... well bit you" as Carlisle was talking, he quickly ran to the other side of the room and got the injection of morphine, and was back by the end of his sentence.

"ok Bella I'm going to need you to hold out your arm while I find, and inject this into your vain." Carlisle picked up my arm and examined it quickly, his trained eyes zoning in on the vain in the crease of my elbow.

I lifted my arm up as he picked the needle up, and looked between it and my vain, than over to Edward.

"are you ready Bella, Edward?" he asked

"Of course" we both answered.

With one final look from Edward to me, Carlisle slid the needle into my arm causing me to wince a bit. Edward tried to smile reassuringly, but it sort of died when he looked to the single drop of blood, that had escaped around the needle. I noticed his entire body tense up, but then relax again when he looked down at me.

As Carlisle injected the thick, clear stuff, I felt my head began to cloud. I looked around at my surroundings, as the haze set in and everything became blurry._ Wow this stuff works fast... _my lazy thoughts said.

I looked to where Edward was before, only to find him closer to me, as he bent his mouth to my neck...

A/N: sorry guys it been awhile... but I would like some more reviews *hint* *hint* it would make me write faster...kinda anyway I'm taking ideas to put into the chapter, and all good reviewers will be put on the bottom of my next update! -xoxo


	4. AN: important

Hello everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated lately but...

I'm having trouble making up my mind on what gift I want 'changed Bella' to have.

I _think _it will be telekinesis or a forceful shield but I'm not sure.

Review which gift you want her to have, the winner will have the chapter dedicated to them!

Love-

Rachael-cullen222


	5. Chapter 4

4th chapter of Slips &Regrets-

_Last time:_

_As Carlisle injected the thick, clear stuff, I felt my head began to cloud. I looked around at my surroundings, as the haze set in and everything became blurry._

***

_I looked to where Edward was before to find him closer to me, as he bent his mouth to my neck_, he whispered "I love you" and kissed my neck softly. Before he moved further down my neck to where the tangle of bluish veins was the thickest.

As he opened his mouth I could feel his cool breath washing over my neck. I squeezed my eyes closed as tight as I could; preparing for the extreme pain that was about to engulf **(A/N: yes Tiarne I said engulfed)** me.

From then on is a blur to me, but I remember the bite. _Oh god the bite..._ as Edward bit me I thought the pain could not get any worse, but boy was I wrong.

It felt like I was on fire, though I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move my arms or legs; I couldn't see or hear anything, I couldn't even find my own voice to tell them to kill me, to make it stop. I couldn't do anything, and that's when I remembered the thick, clear stuff Carlisle put in me. Oh _god that's why I can't move..._ I mentally sobbed.

The internal fire was washing through me in waves, drowning me. My panic began to go into overdrive then. I could feel the small movement I was making, I was shaking.

My stressed mind suddenly just stopped. It shut down as I faded into the darkness, drowning in pain and panic. As all hope of living left my body, I felt myself be pushed into the corner of my brain; a safe place for me.

I think that's about when I lost consciousness, and let the fire consume me.

***  
(after the 3 days)

I lay perfectly still as I felt the foggy cloud lift from my being. I was let free from the confidents of my mental prison and immediately I felt the presence of someone close by. They squeezed my hand.

My eyes snapped open, and my body -of its own accord-, moved so quickly I didn't even register the movement. In less than half a second I was standing with my back to the opposite wall from where I had just been.

I stopped and looked around the room. Every Cullen was there, only they were all standing with their backs pressed to various walls around the room, and were about a meter from the ground.

My first reaction was thinking that there was a threat in the room. I quickly cast my eyes around the room, looking for the possible threat. After finding nothing, my eyes drifted back to the Cullens, all pinned against the wall.

As I was taking them in I noticed my hand was raised in front of me. _Hmmm....that's weird_; I thought.

In that split second it all clicked in my mind; I was holding them there_. Ohhh..._ the little voice in my head sang. I slowly lowered my hand back down to my side. As my hand came in contact with my side, the Cullen's all fell from the wall in a very ungraceful manor and landed in an array of crouching positions. Well all except for Emmett who fell flat on the ground. _Well, there's a first_; I mentally giggled.

Edward was the first to recover and was at my side in a millisecond wrapping his arms around me, in a bone crushing hug. Murmuring words of love in my ear, and softly kissing my hair.

I hugged him just as fiercely back whispered my love of him into his shoulder. After a moment I pulled back to look into his beautiful golden orbs. The amount of love shinning in them made my heart swell with love.

I reached my hand up and tangled it into the mess of bronze hair on his head. His hair was so soft I couldn't resists running my fingers through it. I slowly pulled his head down to my level and brought him into a searing kiss. This kiss was like no other we had ever shared. Edward's lips were -for the first time- the same temperature as mine. It felt so natural and right. Ant the taste, god it was sweeter than any candy or lolly I had ever tasted.

Edwards hands began to slip lower and lower down my waste until they were resting on my ass. _Hmm...another first_; the voice in the back of my mind said again. _I wonder what would happen if I did this... _my thought trailed off as I lowered my mouth from his, down his jaw, down further to the side of his neck.

I smiled wickedly and I slowly opened my mouth and licked along his neck from the top of his shirt collar all the way up to the spot right under his ear that I knew form experience made him shiver.

Just as I reached my destination, someone -Carlisle I think- cleared their throat, reminding me that we weren't alone.

I pulled away from Edward, and with a small groan he slid his hands from my ass back up to my hips. It seemed like he was refusing to let any space come between our two bodies.

I lightly chuckled and gripped his hand tightly with my own. Squeezing it, in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture. As I did this I heard a cracking sound and a small wince appeared on his beautiful face.

"oh my god Edward, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked frantically, picking up his hand and bringing it to eye level to examine. His little finger on his right hand was bent in on an odd angle.

I kissed it and held it in my hand again, lightly stroking it. As I watched it, he flexed his hand, and using his left hand moved his little finger back into place. He left it for a moment then curled his fingers in towards his palm. He flexed his hand once more, and again curled in his fingers before he reached for my hand again.

I was in shock to say the least. I had just broken my incredible sexy, vampire boyfriend's finger, simply trying to hold his hand. _This is going to take some getting used to... _my mind mumbled.

I dropped Edwards hand and took a step back from him, still trying to get over the fact that I had just broken his finger and seen him re-set it. A slightly pained expression appeared on Edwards face then and I was immediately next to him with his hand in mine kissing the finger I had accidently broken again and again.

His dazzling smile quickly replace the pained expression and in an instant I felt calm wash through my body, relaxing me immediately.

A/N: sorry to leave you there guys but it's late and I'm tired. I know I haven't updated in like ... ages, but I've been really lazy. School starting again will take most of my time, but I need to start writing again. Let me know is this chapter was any good or not (remember I was ½ asleep when I wrote it!).

-xoxo Rachael-cullen222


End file.
